What Should Have Happened in HTRJ
by Release-Your-Inhibitions
Summary: My take on what could have happened at the end of Hit The Road Jack. R&R folks.100% Kick.


**So was anyone else disappointed by the ending for HTRJ? I was actually expecting it this time, and I freaked when it didn't happen. My brother told me to chill. He just doesn't understand. So I wrote my own version of this ending, although it is not very good. This is the first story I am writing for this fandom, so I'm not exactly used to using these characters yet. Please, constructive criticism, but no flames! **

* * *

Jack

I had decided to stay. The thought of leaving my friends, leaving Kim was a greater loss. It was just then Kim had shown up.

"Oh kim, jack put some of his personal thoughts down into this letter. See ya." Rudy attempted to hand Kim the letter, but the last thing I needed was for Kim to learn how I actually felt if I was still going.

"Uh, actually, that was for my grandmother." I attempted hastily. I was a pretty bad liar.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "It says Kim on it."

I shrugged. "Well, that's also my grandmother's name which is why I got it mixed up."

My excuse was pretty lame, but Kim seemed to buy it. Rudy shrugged it off as well and headed inside.

"Oh, well, I did write you a letter." She said nervously handing me an envelope. "There are some things I wanted you to know. But promise me you'll wait to read it till you're on the plane."

I was about to tell her I wasn't leaving, but my curiosity got the best of me. I had a feeling I wouldn't be allowed to read it if she knew I was staying, so playing along for a bit wouldn't be too difficult.

"Yea totally." I replied, feeling guilty for lying to her. But I had to know what was in the letter.

"Keep it touch then. And you won't forget about us?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Definitely not." I replied still smiling.

I could tell she seemed upset, but she tried to keep a smile on her face. I watched her go into Falafel Phil's and take a seat across from Joan.

Funny they seemed to be hanging out a lot recently.

I left the area after telling my dad I wasn't leaving. He seemed disappointed that I was passing up a great opportunity, but he was still glad I would be around.

The skate park was unusually empty, so I sat down at the top of the half-pipe and faced the envelope.

Kim had written Jack on it with her delicate handwriting. Kim was going to kill if she found out I had opened the letter, but I had to know what she would have said.

_Dear Jack, _

_If you're reading this, I'm assuming you're on the plane right now, so I hope you have fun in Japan. I guess you're probably wondering why I didn't tell you in person, but I couldn't really bring myself to say it. I guess a letter is a pretty lame way of telling you, but you should really know how I feel. This is probably the cheesiest thing I have ever written, so you can guess why I didn't have enough guts to say this to your face. I know you were kidding when you teased all those times about having a crush on you, and you thought it wasn't real. I didn't for a while either, until I realized how upset I was when I found out you were leaving. I do have feelings for you. I do like you more than a friend, and there isn't anyone else like you I know, and I doubt I'll ever meet someone like you. I don't really know how you feel, I may never really know, maybe something could have happened. You'll always be a good friend to me Jack. But if I'm being realistic, you're going to be gone for a long time and the most we'll see you is once a year, if we're lucky. Things aren't going to be the same the next time we meet. Wish you luck in Japan. Keep in touch. Lets hope this doesn't make things awkward. _

_Kim _

I had to read the letter over a few times to see what she had written, and much to my surprise it said practically the same things I had wanted to say.

Only now I wasn't sure what to do next. I knew Kim liked me, but Kim didn't know how I felt.

* * *

Kim

"So, you gave him the letter?" Joan asked.

I nodded, wondering what would happen when he read the letter.

I had watched him walk away from the dojo about 15 minutes ago gazing curiously at the letter. I wondered what had been in the letter he had given to me.

He had insisted it was for his grandmother Kim, but I still had my suspicions, I could only wonder whether it had been genuinely for his grandmother, or if there was something he was trying to keep from me.

"Couldn't you have told him the truth right then?" Joan demanded. "You'll never see him again."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't exaggerate. Its not as if we'll never meet again. It just won't be the same."I gazed out the window again, feeling a tiny bit of remorse.

Should I have told him the truth while he was still here and known if he'd feel the same way?

"Why didn't you tell him though?" She pestered.

"I couldn't bring myself to." I replied. "I just didn't want to face him. But at least he'll know now."

"Well yea. When he's on the other side of the world!"

I frowned. "Its better this way. Imagine what would have happened if he'd told me he didn't feel the same way."

"He would have left anyway. At least you would have know his feelings without any more uncertainty. Besides, everyone knows he likes you as well."

I shrugged. "Then saying goodbye would have been even harder."

Milton strolled in casually seeming perfectly well. It looked as if Milton had gotten over Jack leaving quite quickly.

"Hey Kim." He glanced at me and quickly at Joan. "You guys have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yea, well she doesn't have many female friends to talk to about her girl things and such." Joan retorted.

"Calm down lady. I didn't mean it in a bad way. So..." He faced me curiously. "What _kind _of girl things? Boy troubles I assume?"

I was about to pull up the time of month excuse, but Joan nodded excitedly as she scooted over to allow Milton to sit down. "Kim and Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop had some serious chemistry. Its quite unfortunate he had to leave though. Who knows what would have happened?" She sighed dreamily.

"Oh yea, tell me about it. I wish one of them would give up the act already." He answered, engrossed in their conversation.

"I'm right here." I stated feeling quite annoyed. The last thing I needed was the guys getting involved in this.

"Wait a sec..." Milton began as if he was forgetting something crucial, and completely ignoring me. "What do you mean, he had to leave?"

"Aww, Milton are you still in denial?" I asked. It was slightly surprising from Milton of all people.

"What do you mean in denial? Rudy told us Jack changed his mind."

I nearly had a heart attack. "When?"

"Uhh," he scratched his head. "I think it was right after you talked to Jack and Rudy outside of the dojo. You handed him something and then you guys went separate ways. Rudy came inside and told us that he wasn't leaving and we finished eating his face cake. It was pretty good."

"I don't care about the face cake." I insisted. "Why wouldn't he tell me he wasn't leaving?"

Now Milton looked genuinely confused. "I don't know. Maybe you said or did something before he decided to tell you?"

I met Joan's eyes, and suddenly I was terrified.

The letter.

"He wouldn't do that." I tried comforting myself. "Its not as if he would lie to me so he could read the letter."

Joan on the other hand looked thrilled. "The fates have spoken." She exclaimed. "Finally, that romantic tension will be resolved."

I buried my face in my arms. "Ugh. I can never face him again."

It seemed that Milton had finally caught on. "Chill Kim. Maybe you two will finally start dating."

"Or this is a total disaster, and now I have to move." I moaned.

They laughed. "Don't be so dramatic Kim." Milton assured me. "If it makes you feel any better, you can go beat him up for lying to you."

"I don't know if that will help. But he is still so dead." I stood up and left Falafel Phil's.

* * *

Jack 

I was sitting in my room after unpacking my suitcase, watching one of my secretly favorite films, _Mean Girls. _

The first time I had seen it was when my sister had forced me to watch it with her, but much to my shock, I enjoyed it more than she did.

I've probably seen the movie almost 20 times now, and I can quote almost the whole movie. Quite an embarrassing fact my sister had been using to blackmail me for the past year.

The doorbell rang, and I assumed it was one of my sisters friends, but I had a faint fear, when I heard my sister conversing with a voice that sounded like Kim's.

They were downstairs, but I could identify her anywhere, and she didn't sound too excited either.

"Jack! One of your friends is coming up!" My sister's shrill voice called.

Hastily I began looking for the remote to pause the movie and turn it off, but it was at this convinient moment, it decided to go missing.

Kim walked in without knocking and she looked angry.

"Jack why did you-" Before she could finish her sentence she looked at the tv screen with an amused smirk.

"Are you watching _Mean Girls_?" She was grinning as if it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. She picked up the remote, which was next to the tv stand (of course) and paused the movie.

"Uhh" I wasn't sure how to answer, as there was no denying the fact that I was. But it would have been easier discussing this question opposed to the next thing she wanted to know.

Her face quickly reverted back to serious mode, and she shot daggers at me with her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were staying?"

"Um, I wanted to wait for the right time?" I tried.

She crossed her arms. "What is the right time to break this type of news to a person exactly? After you've read a letter that was specifically written only to be read after you've left?"

"Kim, about the letter..."

My eyes gazed to the letter resting on my desk before I could stop myself, but she noticed it just as quick.

"Look, I-"

"Save it Jack." She snapped. "Let's just pretend this never happened. I should go get some practice in."

"Wait." I pleaded. "We don't have to-"

"Stop trying to be nice." She said glaring at me. "You've already made things worse."

I got off my bed and quickly ran to her and grabbed her wrist. "No. It's not. This is good, I-"

"Yea, you were right. I know. You probably didn't expect to be, but you were. So, I hope you're happy. But like I said. Forget this even happened."

I was starting to get annoyed that she wouldn't let me finish, I thought it was pretty obvious where I was going with it. And _guys _are supposed to be the oblivious ones.

So I decided the best way to shut her up was to kiss her.

She remained still for a second, before returning it, and we broke apart after a while.

"Um." She bit her lip, attempting to break the awkward silence that followed our kiss. "What made you decide to stay?"

"I had too much to lose." I replied honestly. "Sorry about reading your letter."

"If you ever do something like that again, I won't hesitate to kill you." She threatened.

I nodded. "But you're probably glad I did though aren't you?"

"hmm, maybe." She smiled slightly, trying not to betray too much emotion.

"Was that letter you wrote actually for your grandmother?" She asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. "I think you knew it wasn't. It doesn't matter though. It says pretty much everything you wrote in your letter."

She emitted a soft "Oh." Before she walked over and grabbed the tv remote.

"So, I didn't know you watched chick flicks." She teased.

"This is the only one." I insisted as I made my way back to my bed. "Everything else I hate."

"Sure." Her words seemed to agree with me, but her tone suggested otherwise.

"Shut up Kim." I replied, but with an amused smile. "You want to watch the rest of if?"

"I suppose. I can't wait to tell the guys that you own _Mean Girls _on dvd."

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't." She glanced at me with a serious expression. "You wouldn't right?" I persisted, seriously nervous.

"Probably not." She sat next to me, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"That's not very assuring."

"Just keep quiet and watch the movie Jack."

~Fin

* * *

**Gosh that was so bad. Please forgive my terrible ending, and my cheesiness. I know there was also a bunch of unnecessary crap in there, but I had trouble leaving it out. I had originally planned for this to be real short, but I guess it didn't turn out that way. So, expect to see some chaptered stories from me. If you want more details you can visit my profile. Later Kick Lovers.**

**~Sirius **


End file.
